The Little Rainbow Book
by Daydream1
Summary: Every day the students of Mrs.Green's class are forced to write in their journals. This is Snoddy's! Part of the Little (color) Book series.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the NEWSIES!!! snaps fingers Darn it...and I certainly don't own Snoddy's vocabulary or his use of it...that sorta just happened.

The Little Rainbow Book

By: Snoddy

Assignment 1: Feel Free to Write About Self

Minutes in Which to Conclude the Assignment: 15 minutes

_I fear, Mrs. Green, that you insult my aptitude in your class. Fifteen minutes is far too long a time to be allotted when ten minutes would be an efficient period in which to write about myself. I am quite capable of recording an entire autobiography for myself in the time which you have provided, though I will not do so for it is in my knowledge that you would not approve of such a lengthy entry. _

_I wish for it to be distinguished in this very notebook that I, Alfred Hockerknotts (I request that you cease your persistent and most infuriating way of calling me 'Mr.Hockeynuts'. My name is Snoddy, as I have reminded you habitually. At least you have never sunk so low as to call me Alfred), am not an idiot. I, Snoddy Hockerknotts, am originally from the fine country of Denmark where English is not the prime language and I, Snoddy Hockerknotts, wanted to be confident that I was well-versed in the grammar and elocution of the language before I, Snoddy Hockerknotts began to speak it in great lengths. But this does not mean I am in possession of a subordinate acumen. As it is, it has been rumored throughout my career as a scholar in this country that my mentality level does not reach that of the other students. I, Snoddy HockerKNOTTS, must protest. Where I, SNODDY Hockerknotts, was once ignorant of the pronunciation of certain words in English, I, Snoddy HOCKERknotts, am now proficient above and beyond the average American student and teacher. The survey includes you also, Mrs. Green. Also, my vocabulary is exemplary compared to that of my classmates. From my quite beneficial vantage point, I, SNODDY HOCKERKNOTTS, can see many of my associates in edification's composition books... _

_Upon the inconspicuous viewing of some of my less intelligible classmates' notebooks, I believe it is in order to tell you that I am of a higher intellect than they. I am also under the conviction that you are of the opinion I am nothing but 'the weirdo kid that sits in the corner and stares at me all class period'. Yes, Mrs. Green, I overheard your discourse with the guidance counselor. I hear many things. In light of that conversation, I have decided that you must not think very highly of me since you force me to compose in this notebook that defies the logic of the color-wheel. It is an insult to me. My mother bought it for my younger sister but my callous sibling refused to use it. Thus it was passed on to me since I was in need of a space in which to write. When I inquired as to if you were in possesion of another notebook I could substitute it for, you replied, "But that one's just fine, Mr.Hockeynuts." It is not "just fine"! And let's not even attempt to discuss my surname again. Everyone else has an adequate, plain colored book. With the exception of Skittery...I do not think that pink is a suitable color for him. Maybe he should switch with Mush since Mush has obtained a black notebook. I am in no way implying that Mush is a homosexual. No, Mush is the least-curviest fellow I know. It is simply that Skittery is the bleak, dark one out of our class; therefore he should be in possesion of the black journal. Racetrack has a white one...now it's not. One Spot Conlon, I have noticed, has a plain black-and-white composition book...that he's currently coloring on with red marker! Order him to desist by using your higher power in the ranks of the educational system, Mrs. Green! NOW!_

_Ah, that is better. As you might possibly be able to understand (even with your limited empathy), I want it. You could exchange our notebooks, granting me with his conventional composition book and he can be awarded with mine. You have the dictatorship of this classroom so that act is within your restricted authority. The bright tones of the cover may clash with his dark demeanor but I believe the colorful artistry complements his less-than-satisfactory language quite well. I believe I'll query to that..._

_Do stop glaring at me in such a hateful manner, Mrs. Green! I am too much of an exquisite example of human superiority to be looked at by one of your proportions! All I said was that you were biased towards me and that was an understatement of your true position. And you called my MR.HOCKEYNUTS! I hope that you feel supreme torture as you wallow in your miserly state of inadequacy, MRS. GREEN! Your classroom discussions could be likened to the children's reading sessions in the lowest instructive establishment in America. And your physical manifestation is atrocious in its dress and care. Your hairstyle is like a porcupine's posterior, if I could be so bold! And I will be so bold, Mrs. Green. I can be a very bold person, in a certain respect. I'm going to be bold enough to refuse to write anymore!_

_SO THERE!_

A/N: giggles That was fun! I hope nobody minds that Snoddy's so weird in this fic...or that he's from Denmark! He doesn't speak a whole lot coughcoughatallcoughcough in the movie so I just decided to make him far out intelligent! And from Denmark...shrugs It's all I could think of! Or Russia, but he insisted his name was Hockerknotts and that doesn't sound very Russian! glares at Snoddy who is currently reading over her shoulder BUZZ OFF! Please review and read all of the other "The Little (color) Book" stories! They're all great!!!


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies…do you?

The Little Rainbow Book

By: Snoddy

Assignment 2: My Good and Bad habits

Minutes in Which to Conclude the Assignment: 15 minutes

_I abhor you, Mrs. Green. You and your ludicrous journal assignments should not be permitted to curse the face of this globe of disgrace. We, as students of higher learning, should be writing about Plato, Einstein, the Plague, or the Greenhouse Effect, all of which I can elucidate clearly and efficiently. I truly doubt you could do that, Mrs. Green. I refuse to write about "Good and Bad Habits", especially mine. What business of yours are my respectable and damaging inclinations? I will not write on the matter..._

_If my fury could be expressed in simplistic words you would be the first to know of them, my tormentor! It is my right as an American citizen to refuse to participate in anything that goes against my beliefs and I believe that this is an imprudent waste of time which could be used for the better activities such as a rousing game of Chess. Chess is a good, time-consuming art in itself. I feel that if instead of writing in our notebooks (I still am at odds with the coloring of mine, warden) and devoted our time to Chess it would be an economical use of time. I adulate Chess. I am astonishingly competent at it, or so my Chess-instructor has told me time and time again. There, my defective adversary, I have told you a good habit of mine. Of course, it's not really a habit but I have no cares for the matter of accurate and erroneous. I believe I will use the rest of the time to write about Chess. Chess is a complicated game involving both sides of the boards and a hierarchy of playing pieces. At the royal order of Chess is the King. He is the defining piece in this game and…_

**Note: Mr. Hocklebutts, this is an inappropriate entry for the assignment you were given. I don't want to know anymore about Chess or your "astonishingly competent" skill at it. Please see me after class about this irrational entry. **

_WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU MRS.GREEN! ITS NOT LIKE YOU REALLY CARE WHATS IN THIS FREAKIN NOTEBOOK! YOU HAVE LIKE WHAT, TWENTY SOMETHING OF THEM TO LOOK AT EVERYDAY! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF NOSEY OLD PRUDE WHO WANTS TO BE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL OF OUR LIVES? IT'S NOT EVEN FOR A GRADE! IF YOU WANNA KNOW MY HABITS SOOOO BAD, HERE THEY ARE!_

_Good-I hate your class for long periods of time._

_Bad-I sometimes feel guilty for hating your class for long periods of time. _

_There ya go, ya meddlesome ol' bat. AND MY NAME IS NOT MR.HOCKLEBUTTS! You're doing this out of spite, aren't you? I despise you…_


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies…mmmmffff…

The Little Rainbow Book

By: Snoddy

Assignment 3: My Greatest Dream in 100 Words

Minutes in Which to Conclude the Assignment: unlimited…bad judgment there, Mrs. Green.

_I will write the remainder of this entry in Spanish, another language I am proficient in. _

_He sobrepasado mentalmente las cosas infantiles tales el soñar pero_

_yo que puede crear panoramas elaborados en mi cabeza que le_

_informaré. Haré regla supremo del mundo y forzaré a todos los varones además_

_de me subterráneo vivir como trabajadores menial. Seré el único varón de procreación disponible para las mujeres así que tendrán que reunirse a mí para guardar ir de la población. Engendraré a la mayoría de los niños en historia y nadie alrededor_

_para pararme. ¡cHah! COMO ME LLAMO, PROFESSORA GREEN?_

_PS…Iwannadifferentnotebook…_

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Here's what he said in English…

_I have mentally surpassed such childish things as dreaming but I can create elaborate scenarios in my head that I will inform you of. I will become supreme ruler of the world and force all males besides myself underground to live as menial workers. I will be the only procreating male available to women so they will have to flock to me in order to keep population going. I will father the most children in history and no one around to stop me. HAH! WHAT IS MY NAME, MRS.GREEN!_

_PS…Iwannadifferentnotebook…_

A/N: He insisted on showing everyone his braininess. He's such a dork. Snoddy glares Stop that! swats at him It squishes your face. Anyway, that's Snoddy off the cuff… Please review and read all the other Little (color) Books…


End file.
